Breaking Chase
by seastar529
Summary: After Bionic Rebellion. Chase reflects on Sebastian and friendship.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

This is kind of a sequel to Tempting Chase that I wrote in 2013.

_Memory_

**Please no flames. **

#

If I thought that my siblings were cold to me before I had no idea. Nothing is the same now that Sebastian has betrayed us, especially for me. I let my guard down; I thought that someone actually cared a little about me as a person and not as that smart freak that lived with them. But no, that could never happen. All I was to Sebastian was a means to an end, I was that innocent little sheep tricked by the big bad wolf. And my family didn't let me forget that.

"_Hey guys what's going on?" I asked as I walked over to my family. They were laughing and joking around with each other like usual, but when I approached they stiffened up and lost the joy they just had. _

"_Why do you want to know?" Bree asked, "Have a new 'best friend' to tell all our secrets to?" _

_I froze at that, "Excuse me?"_

_Adam put a hand on my shoulder, "She's saying that it's your fault Sebastian almost destroyed us." He pushed me a little. I stumbled back. _

_Leo shrugged a little, "You should've been a little bit more careful Chase. I mean you should have realized that Sebastian was playing you, no one really likes hanging out with you after all."_

They've all made mistakes, all of them. But when I make one it's like a holy hell of insult reign from the sky. No, not just when I messed up. Every single day of my life I've been insulted for something. 'Chase is so short', 'Chase is so annoying', and 'Chase bores the whole room when he opens his big, fat mouth'. I've never been good enough for them or anyone in school and was left to go through the day friendless. I thought for once I found someone who appreciated my company, who I could laugh with and train with and even get into a little bit of awkward trouble with. Why couldn't I have that?

"_Okay, okay, okay." Sebastian grinned; the two of us were sitting on the desk in the main classroom. The two of us had started a routine of finding jokes to tell the other during break time. Most of them were science related but we used different subjects when we felt like it. Surprisingly Sebastian was the one who started this little routine and not me. "A man goes into a bar and asks 'Can I have a pint of energy please?'" he leaned forward excitedly, "And the barman pulls the pint and says 'That'll be 80p please." He pronounced the '80p' like ATP and I cracked up. _

"_That's a good one." I hit my leg, "But do you even know what a bar is?"_

"_Yes." Sebastian nodded, "When I found the joke I looked it up so that I could understand it."_

_I grinned, "Okay my turn right?" When Sebastian nodded I continued, "How can you tell the sex of a chromosome?"_

_Sebastian screwed his face up as he tried to think of the answer, because the obviously weren't asking about the difference between an X and Y chromosome, when he couldn't figure it out he asked, "How?"_

"_You pull down its genes!" I answered._

_Sebastian exploded with laughter at that one. The laughing actually caught the attention of Bree who was walking by them. _

"_Hey, are you two getting along?" she said grinning. _

"_Yeah." Sebastian turned to smile at her, "Your brother is hilarious."_

_Bree's face adopted a confused look as she turned her head in weird angles to see if she missed Adam. "Um." _

_Sebastian turned back to me, "What do you call a laboratory that uses rats for experiments?" _

_I shrugged, "The same thing?"_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes, "No you spoilsport! It's a Lab-RAT-ory."_

_I let out a snicker, "I said that."_

_Sebastian hit my shoulder, "Did not, you pronounce it differently in the joke."_

_Bree mouthed, 'Ok' before leaving us alone to joke about. Later on she asked me how I managed to drag someone else into listening to my lame jokes, which kind of hurt but I decided to not answer her. I didn't need her ruining a great friendship._

Did Sebastian ever actually enjoy my presence, or did he even do those jokes to get close to me? Was everything a lie, or just part of it? Its killing me slowly inside, not knowing how much a fool I was, not knowing if the only friendship I've really had besides Leo's (who is forced to interact with me: step-brother, teammate, student, and youngest brother besides me) and Sabrina's (who I can't see much of and almost ruined because of a project and Spike).

If I believed in destiny I would say it was my fate to be alone, that whatever was pulling the string up their wanted me away from the rest of its precious puppets. However I don't believe in some nasty puppet master pulling me by the strings and deciding everything about me and my life. Not even Davenport or Douglas was going to do that anymore, that's what caused Sebastian to be what he became. And I did not want to be anything even remotely close to that traitor.

I'll leave the past behind me with the strings, the memories and Sebastian there. And then I'll burn in to the ground. Who needed friends? Who needed family that was only going to judge and bully you? Not me. All I needed was my bionics and myself. I can handle anything else that comes near me.

They just better hope they can handle me.

#

_**As much as I love Lab Rats I think Chase is really under loved. Him and Leo are the two most bullied people in the show. And I just wanted something to work out for Chase; I wanted him to have a best friend who appreciated him. **____** Sebastian come back and be Chase's best friend again! Anyway, I just keep waiting for Chase to snap with how his family treats him. Thank you guys, for reading this story through**____**.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. **_


End file.
